


[Podfic] The Reaching Out One

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: It's ten years after the events of CoTW (in other words, the present day). After the Quest, Fraser and Ray went back to their regular lives--Fraser as a Mountie in Deline, NWT and Ray as a detective in Chicago, IL. Every year they take their vacation time together and look for the hand of Franklin, the reaching out one, and when they run out of time they put a pin in the map and the next year they pick up where they left off. The story begins when Diefenbaker dies and the whole house of cards crumbles. Ray and Fraser have an adventure, confront their feelings, and rebuild their lives on a more solid foundation.





	[Podfic] The Reaching Out One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reaching Out One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121396) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 

This is a post-CotW story that feels fresh and new, and I love it to pieces. I'm afraid the recording is a bit uneven, though. I first started it back in October last year, but then I had a cold that lasted for five months, and then came Amplificathon. Now that I listen to the bits I did last fall, I notice that my reading style has changed, partly because of taking singing lessons, and partly because I've speeded up a bit. Also, I've been moving around, so there are different acoustics in different parts of the story. But I don't seem to have the energy to re-record the first half (especially since I already had to do some re-recording because of lost files). I hope you enjoy it anyway. Whew, this was a long project. Thanks to the author for letting me record it!

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/n9sirhd2di9dx8401lo567u7zdyz72rs).

Length: 6 h 10 m 35 s.


End file.
